Abandoned
by otakufan375
Summary: Sakurako's family abandoned her because of her poor qualities. Himiwari finds her and decides to look after her until she feels better.
1. Kicked out

Sakurako was relieved to finally be home since it started raining when she and Himiwari left school.

When she got home she went upstairs changed out of her wet uniform and put on a sleeveless pink shirt with stars on it. She then puts on some sports pants that covers her knees keeps the rest of her legs visible. She then puts on a white mini skirt and pulls it up over her sport pants.

"Sakurako could you come into the living room?" Mom said.

Sakurako did what she was told and found both her parents and her sisters in the living room giving her looks of disappointment.

"What's going on?" "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Sakurako we want you to leave" Dad said

"What do you mean?" Sakurako asked

"It means you're no longer apart of this family?" Mom said

"WHAT! WHY!" Sakurako cried

"Because you're always doing terrible at school and you're a selfish brat with the personality of a 6 year old" Nadishiko said

"And you never take responsibility for any of your actions" Hanako said

I'M SORRY FOR BEING THAT WAY PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE AND I CAN CHANGE! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME!" Sakurako cried.

"We gave plenty of chances to do that but you never did anything except being lazy we aren't giving you anymore chances" Mom said

"BUT WHAT ABOUT NADISHIKO AND HANAKO?! Sakurako yelled

Unlike you both of your sisters do very well in their activities we don't want a daughter who is lazy all the time so that's why you no longer allowed to be in this family. Dad said

Sakurako couldn't believe it her own family was kicking her out and abandoning just because she wasn't as successful as her sisters were. She burst into tears and ran out the house, like her parents and sisters wanted her to do.

Sakurako ran in the rain and was already soaking wet. She ran behind an alleyway when she slipped and fell, she didn't try to get back up. Sakurako just laid there crying on cold wet ground.

Sakurako didn't show up for school the next day which made Himiwari worry a little bit.

"Did she get sick?" Himiwari thought

When the school day ended Himiwari was walking in the rain, luckily she brought she her umbrella so she wouldn't get wet.

Himiwari kept walking she almost passed by the alleyway if she didn't hear a sobbing noise coming from that direction. Himiwari decided to see what was making the noise and when she saw the source she was shocked to discover that it was Sakurako who was making that noise.

"Sakurako? Is that you?" Himiwari asked

Sakurako turned around and faced Himiwari. Himiwari saw that Sakurako had been crying because of how red her eyes were. She also saw that her clothes were soaking wet.

"Sakurako, what are doing out here? Why weren't you at school? What happened to you?" Himiwari asked

Sakurako looked Himiwari and then tackled her almost knocking her off balance.

"Whoa! Hey! Sakurako! What's wrong with you?" Himiwari shouted

Himiwari was about ask Sakurako what happened to her again when she felt that the front her uniform was getting wet. She realized that Sakurako was crying again. Himiwari kept wondering what happened to her, but decided to wait until she calmed down.

Himiwari decided to take Sakurako back to her house so she can get cleaned and get some dry clothes on her before she catches a cold. Himiwari saw that Sakurako has finally calmed down a bit, so she decided to ask her what happened.

"Sakurako, what happened to you?" Himiwari asked

"Why should I bother telling you when you'll just turn against me too?" Sakurako replied

Himiwari was shocked by her response.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Himiwari asked

I'm saying that if I tell you then you'll just abandon me too Sakurako said

Himiwari was shocked and then she got that would ever think that she would abandon her. Himiwari would never abandon Sakurako since she was not only her best friend, but her crush as well.

Sakurako! Why on earth would you think that I would abandon you? Himiwari asked

"BECAUSE MY FAMILY DID! THEY ABANDONED ME! , THEY TOLD ME I WAS NO LONGER APART THE FAMILY BECAUSE I WASN'T AS SUCCESSFUL AS MY SISTERS WERE! SO DON'T TRY TO UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL AT ALL! YOU'RE SMART! YOU'RE POPULAR! THOSE ARE THE THINGS THAT I DON'T HAVE! AND BECAUSE I'M NOT SUCCESSFUL I GOT ABANDONED! THE ONLY THING I'M GOOD AT IS SPORTS! I'M ALSO SELFISH AND AN IDIOT! THERE I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED!"

After Sakurako yelled that out she burst into tears and started crying again, leaving Himiwari in a state of shock. Sakurako's family abandoned her because she wasn't as successful as her sisters? Himiwari was angry, but she wasn't angry Sakurako, she was angry at her family for doing this to her childhood friend. It was true that Sakurako wasn't very good when came to school work, and it was also true that she was very childish and selfish, but that was no reason for her to be abandoned. Himiwari gave Sakurako a comforting hug and let her cry until she fell asleep.

The next day Sakurako caught a cold from being out in the rain for a long time, so Himiwari decided to stay home to take care of her. Himiwari didn't think it was a good idea to leave Sakurako alone, especially since she seems emotionally distressed. Himiwari decided to give Sakurako as much comfort as possible after what happened with her family.

"Why would her family do such a thing to her" Himiwari thought

Himiwari kept thinking about how heartless Sakurako's family was to her. Who would kick out their own child just because she wasn't successful? Himiwari's blood boiled every time she thought about how the family who raised Sakurako just abandoned her.

Himiwari was also surprised to see Sakurako crying, she's known Sakurako since childhood and she hardly ever cried. Himiwari always thought that Sakurako was a tough girl. But after seeing Sakurako's breakdown. She figured that Sakurako might be a tough girl on the outside, but on the inside she was a fragile girl.

When Sakurako woke up she found a sleeping Himiwari next her in the bed that she had been sleeping in. Sakurako wanted leave because she still assumed that Himiwari would abandon her for the same reason her family did. Himiwari woke up before she could even move out of the bed.

"Hi Sakurako, are feeling any better?" asked Himiwari

Himiwari put her hand on Sakurako's forehead to feel her temperature.

"Your fever is gone, that's good" Himiwari said

"GET AWAY FROM ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakurako yelled

Sakurako shoved Himiwari away from her, which caused her to fall down.

"Ow! What was that for?! I was just trying to help you!" Himiwari said

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM ANYONE YOU BIG BREASTED FREAK!" Sakurako yelled

My breasts have nothing to do with what's happening right now! Himiwari said

Sakurako looked she was about to explode with rage, maybe even more rage than usual.

"Anyway you must be hungry so let's have dinner" Himiwari said with a smile on her face

Sakurako still refused to go with Himiwari.

"Sakurako? What's wrong? Don't you want dinner? Himiwari asked

Why? Sakurako said

Why what? Himiwari asked

Why are you being so nice to be if you're just going abandon me later? Sakurako asked

Himiwari was stunned by Sakurako's question. Sakurako thought she was going to abandon her.

"Sakurako, I'm not going to abandon you" Himiwari said

HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE BUT MYSELF SINCE EVERYONE ELSE WILL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! Sakurako cried

Sakurako was crying once more, tears were sliding down her face. Himiwari saw how upset Sakurako was.

"Sakurako, you can trust me, believe me when I say I won't abandon you then I won't abandon you" Himiwari said

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN TRUST YOU! BECAUSE I KNOW DEEP DOWN THAT YOU REALLY HATE ME!" Sakurako cried

Himiwari was speechless for a moment. She couldn't believe that Sakurako thought that she hated her.

"I'M A FAILURE! I SHOULD JUST END MY LIFE RIGHT NOW SO I WON'T BOTHER ANYONE ANYMORE!" Sakurako cried

That was the final straw for Himiwari.

SHUT UP! Himiwari yelled

Himiwari? Sakurako said

STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS SAKURAKO! YOU'RE NOT A FAILURE! YOU DON'T BOTHER EVERYONE! IF YOU ENDED YOUR LIFE EVRYONE WOULD BE SAD! I WOULD BE SAD IF YOUR LIFE ENDED! BUT MOST OF ALL I DON'T HATE YOU AT ALL! I LOVE YOU! Himiwari cried

Sakurako was shocked to hear all this from her best friend. She was really confused because she didn't know whether to believe Himiwari or not. She couldn't tell if Himiwari was lying or telling truth.

All those things you said just now, did you mean what you said? Is it true? Sakurako asked

I meant every word that I said. Himiwari said

Sakurako decided trust Himiwari to take care of her for now.


	2. Confessions

Later that night, Himiwari and Sakurako were last ones to go asleep. Sakurako and Himiwari were sharing a bed since Sakurako didn't want to sleep alone. Sakurako was tossing and turning asleep because of a nightmare that she was having. Himiwari woke up to the sound of screaming that Sakurako was making and what made even worse was what Sakurako was saying in her nightmare.

"NO HIMIWARI PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! YOU SAID YOU WOULD'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! YOU SAID I COULD TRUST YOU! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME! PLEASE! IF I DID ANYTHING I'M SORRY!" Sakurako screamed.

Himiwari's heart was shattering because Sakurako was still not over the trauma of being abandoned. Himiwari couldn't take it anymore and decided to wake her up so she can make her realize that she was just suffering from a terrible nightmare.

"Sakurako wake up your having a nightmare" Himiwari said.

Himiwari was even shaking her so she would wake up faster.

"Sakurako wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Himiwari said

Sakurako soon woke up and saw that Himiwari was still there. She tackled Himiwari and hugged her very tightly, afraid that if she would let go then she would disappear and leaver her all alone. Sakurako was crying in Himiwari's chest.

"Himiwari! I thought you were going to leave me all alone!" Sakurako said in a sobbing voice

"You have nothing to worry about Sakurako because I'm not going anywhere, not without you of course" Himiwari said in comforting voice

Himiwari was gently rubbing Sakurako's back so she would feel start to feel better. After she calmed down, Sakurako looked as Himiwari and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry" Sakurako apologized

Himiwari was confused by Sakurako's apology.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong" Himiwari replied

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep" Sakurako said

"Don't worry about it, nightmares aren't fun to have, I'm glad I got you out of that dream" Himiwari said

Sakurako just looked at her and then she looked down.

"What's wrong? Is there something else that's bothering you?" Himiwari asked

"Why are taking care of me so much?" Sakurako asked

"Huh? What are you asking of all sudden?" Himiwari asked

"I want to know why you're taking care of me so much" Sakurako said

"It's because we're friends right? And friends have to help each other out" Himiwari replied

Sakurako looked like she wanted to cry again but she pressed on and commented on her childhood friend's opinion.

"We stopped being friends a long time ago, we were closer when we were younger but now all we do is fight and the only thing that say about is about how much trouble I cause you, you could have just ignored me that night and continued on like nothing ever happened. But you didn't and now I might cause even more trouble for you, are you really okay with that?" Sakurako said

Himiwari was silent and thought about what she just heard. Sakurako actually believed that we were no longer friends just because of the fights that they always get into? It's true that they were rivals in student council but Himiwari never wanted to stop being her friend. Himiwari actually had crush on Sakurako for a long time but she didn't want to admit and sometimes ends up lashing out her. Himiwari remembered that it was Sakurako who lashed out at her because of her bust size. She figured that her best friend was just jealous because of her early development. She wanted to talk things over with her but each time she met up with her, they would ether lash out at each other or they would simply ignore each other. She thought that Sakurako had hated her because of her early development and that made it painful. But she didn't want anyone to see her pain so she decided to hide it.

Sakurako was waiting for Himiwari to reply to her question. Sakurako believed that Himiwari had hated her because of the fights that they have all the time. At one point Sakurako was hurt because the thought of Himiwari hating made it unbearable. She didn't want anyone to see that she was bothered by the pain, so she bottled up all her pain. It was even more painful because Sakurako had crush on Himiwari for a long time. It was also painful because Sakurako was the one who started the whole fight to begin with. She noticed that Himiwari's breasts were developing a lot more than hers and Sakurako lashed at Himiwari out of jealousy. She had attempted to apologize to Himiwari on multiple occasions but each time she tried Himiwari would ether ignore her or they would just get into another fight. She soon gave up on trying to apologize to her and just accepted that this was how things were going to be from now on.

"Even though we fight a lot that doesn't change the fact that we're friends. There was no way I could leave you there in the rain by yourself. I care about you because you're my best friend" Himiwari said

Sakurako widened her eyes on shock at Himiwari's words. She still saw as her best friend even after everything that had happened in the past. She started to tear up and soon those tears were rolling down her face. Himiwari saw that Sakurako was crying again.

"Sakurako? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Himiwari asked in a concerned voice

"You still me as your best friend? Even after everything I did?" Sakurako whimpered

"Of course I did, you will always be my best friend" Himiwari said

Sakurako was now sobbing at this point. Himiwari never hated even after everything that had happened in the past.

"I'm sorry" Sakurako said in a sobbing tone

"Sorry for what" Himiwari asked

"I'm sorry for everything that I did to make us grow apart like this, I let jealousy control me. I was jealous because of you early development. I felt guilty and tried to apologize but we always got into fight and I would forget why I wanted to talk to you. I soon gave up because I thought that our relationship would never be the same. I thought that you hated me for what I did!" Sakurako cried

Himiwari was shocked at Sakurako's revelation. Sakurako thought that she had hated her. She had no idea how wrong Sakurako was. She could never hate her. She loved her and it was about time she told her that. She was going to confess to Sakurako right here, right now. She hugged Sakurako once more and rubbed her back in a comforting way just like she did before.

"Sakurako, I accept your apology, but there is something else that I want to tell you" Himiwari said

"What is it?" Sakurako asked in a whimpered tone

"I could never hate you, in fact it's the exact opposite of that. I love you. I had crush on you ever since we met and I loved ever since then" Himiwari said

Sakurako's eyes widened in shock once more. Himiwari didn't just view best friend, she had a crush on her. Sakurako was crying once more but this time they were tears of joy because Himiwari had just confessed to her.

"Himiwari, I love you too. I've had crush you ever since we met. I feel the same way, I wanted to confess but I was too afraid to do it" Sakurako said

Himiwari was shocked this time. Sakurako felt the same as she did and she decided to take a gamble and hope to fix not only their friendship but to also celebrate their new as a couple. Himiwari pushed Sakurako away from her chest and grabbed her face that was still wet with tears. Himiwari was leaning in closer to her. Sakurako knew what Himiwari was about to do but she didn't try to fight because she wanted to kiss Himiwari. Both lips made contact with each other and it lasted for at least a minute. They soon broke away and looked at each other.

"Himiwari, I hope we'll stay together forever" Sakurako said

"I hope we stay together forever too" Himiwari said

Both girls decided to go back to sleep, Sakurako didn't anymore nightmares for the rest of the night. The next morning both girls woke up and gave each other a good morning kiss before they go ready for school. They finished breakfast and soon walked out the door. Himiwari explained Sakurako's situation to her parents, she also explained about Sakurako being her girlfriend. Both of her parents accepted Sakurako as a family member, which made her very happy, and about the two of them going out.


	3. More revelations

Both girls were about to enter the bathroom to take a bath but Himiwari noticed that Sakurako was hesitating to enter the bathroom. She wondered what was wrong with her.

"Sakurako, what's wrong? Aren't you going to come in the bathroom?" Himiwari asked

"You can go ahead and enter the bathroom by yourself, I can wait" Sakurako said

Himiwari could tell that she was trying to hide something from her so she went over to her and removed her shirt because she noticed that she was hugging her own body a lot.

"What are you doing?!" Sakurako asked

Himiwari noticed that Sakurako had some bruises on her body. She just stared at the bruises on her girlfriend's body. Himiwari was starting to get angry.

"Sakurako, why are you all bruised up?" Himiwari asked

Sakurako started to tear up and tried to run away but Himiwari was grab her wrist. Sakurako looked back and saw that Himiwari was looking back at her with a determined look on her face.

"They used to abuse me a lot when I was still living there" Sakurako said

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Himiwari asked

"I was scared" Sakurako said

"Scared? Scared of what?" Himiwari asked

"I was scared what they would do to me if they ever found out that I told someone that what they did to me. They even warned me not to tell anyone. They told me that if I ever told anyone then the punishments would be a lot worse" Sakurako said

Himiwari was speechless after hearing what Sakurako had gone through. Himiwari had to know how long this has been happening.

"How long has this been happening?" Himiwari asked

"Before we met" Sakurako said

Himiwari was shocked beyond belief. Sakurako has been enduring this all the way back in elementary school. Himiwari understood why Sakurako was the person she was today. She had to raise herself because her parents never taught right from wrong. When she had something that she needed help with they just ignored her. That also explains why Sakurako came to her when she needed help. Sakurako saw Himiwari as the parent figure that she always wanted. Himiwari felt sorry for her because the rough life that she had to endure for such a long time. Sakurako was crying because talking about her past brought back old wounds.

"Sakurako, did see me as the parental figure that you've always wanted?" Himiwari asked

Himiwari had a feeling that she already knew the answer but she had to hear it from Sakurako herself. Sakurako nodded which proved to Himiwari that her suspicions were true.

"Do you have an idea on why they treated you like this?" Himiwari asked

"I believe I heard something about my blood type being a B or something like that. Since my blood type was a B it was a signal that my personality would be selfish and lazy. They weren't wrong about that though" Sakurako said

Himiwari was pissed off at this point because Sakurako's parent's treated her like this because of her blood type. She really wanted to go over there and give them a piece of her mind.

"I'm gonna go over there and give those so called parents pf yours a piece of mind" Himiwari said

Sakurako had a look of horror on her face when she heard what Himiwari was about to do.

"Himiwari, please don't go over there!" Sakurako begged

"Sakurako, they need to realize that what they did to you was wrong" Himiwari said

"Please don't do that! I don't want you to go through the same pain that I went through! Please!" Sakurako begged

Himiwari looked at Sakurako and saw the desperate look in her teary eyes. Himiwari couldn't refuse after seeing Sakurako in this state. So she decided to let it go only because Sakurako asked her to.

"Ok, you win, I won't tell them off" Himiwari said

"Thank you" Sakurako said

The two girls went into the bathroom and took a bath together. Sakurako made sure to not look at Himiwari since she was always sensitive about her body. Sakurako decided to get out of the bath early and got in some pajamas. Sakurako was on the bed when she heard the door to the room open. She turned over and saw that it was Himiwari's younger sister, Kaede.

"Kaede? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Sakurako asked

"I can't sleep, so I thought I could have big sister read me a story" Kaede said

"Himiwari's still the bath so she can't right now" Sakurako said

"Oh, I guess I can wait until she gets out" Kaede said

"Why don't I just help you get to sleep instead?" Sakurako suggested

"Do you really think you can help me sleep?" Kaede asked

"There's only way to find out, come on let's go back to your room and see what I can do to help you get to sleep" Sakurako said

Kaede nodded and led Sakurako back to her room. Sakurako decided to try and sing her lullaby.

 _Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete_

 _Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni fuujirareteru_

 _Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou_

 _Kinjirare ta yume wo - kanaerareru kuni he_

 _Dare ni mo naisho de - ashita machi awaseshiyou._

 _Itsuka kotori wo ume ta - yoake no mieru oka de_

 _Tsumetai asamoya - kimi to te wo tsunaidara_

 _Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo_

 _Hateshinaku_

 _Kirawa retakunaikara - kokoro wokakushiteta_

 _Warai kaketekuretane - hontoni ureshikatta_

 _Boy watashi ni yuuki woataetehoshii_

 _Kinoumadeno subete - zero nidekiru chikara_

 _Dare nimo naishode - sotto kuchiduke shiyou_

 _Itsuka yoma nakunatta - furui ehon no youni_

 _Asatsuyu ichimen - kaze gakira mekasetara_

 _Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo_

 _Dokomademo_

 _Callin' you_

 _Kanashi i yoru ha kimi no namae wo tonae runo_

 _Callin' you_

 _Sore wa sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano_

 _Dare nimonaishode- ashita machiawase shiyou_

 _Itsukaminna tabidatsu - mirai no mie ru oka de_

 _Tsume tai asa moya kimi to aru kidashitara_

 _Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduku yo_

 _Dokomademo._

When Sakurako was done with her lullaby she looked at Kaede and saw that she was fast asleep. Sakurako smiled and told her good night and turned out the lights and closed the door. Sakurako used to sing her younger sister, Hannako when she had trouble going to sleep. She would also sing to herself when she was feeling sad and when her parents would always put her down.

Himiwari was out of the tub and saw that Sakurako wasn't in the room and wondered where she was. She went into the hallway to see if she was anywhere else. Himiwari stopped looking because she heard someone singing. Himiwari followed the singing and saw realized that the singing was coming from her younger sister's room. She peeked inside and that Sakurako was sing some type of lullaby to her sister. Himiwari was looking at Sakurako in amazement because she never knew that Sakurako was such a good singer. Himiwari decided to go back to the room and wait for her to come back.

Sakurako came back into the room and saw that Himiwari was there on the bed. It was like Himiwari was expecting her to come into the room.

"Hi, Himiwari I see that you're out of the tub" Sakurako said

"Well, when I got out I saw that you weren't there and decided to look for you and decided to look for you. As soon as I was in the hallway I heard a singing voice. I followed it and realized that it was coming from Kaede's room. I peeked inside and saw that you were singing a lullaby to her. So I came back in here and waited for you to come back in the room" Himiwari said

Sakurako was blushing because Himiwari had heard her sing. Her entire face was bright red. She covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment. Himiwari had her sing and that was embarrassing to her.

"Pretend that you didn't hear that me singing" Sakurako said

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, your voice was beautiful" Himiwari said

Sakurako moved her hands away from her face and looked at Himiwari.

"You really think so?" Sakurako asked

"Of course I do. How did you get so good?" Himiwari asked

"I used to sing to Hannako when she couldn't sleep. I also sang to myself whenever I felt sad or whenever my parents would put me down" Sakurako said

Himiwari saw the look of despair on her face when she mentioned her family. Himiwari decided that it was time for them to go to bed. The two of them went to sleep.


	4. Sakurako the idol

Himiwari was surprised that Sakurako could have such a talent. She honestly thought that she was only good at sports and nothing else but Sakurako proved her wrong after hearing the song that she sang to Kaede. Himiwari wanted to hear her sing again but Himiwari knew that convincing her would be tough because Sakurako looked embarrassed when she realized she heard her singing. Himiwari also got the idea that Sakurako could also dance along with her song. Himiwari started to picture Sakurako as an idol and she could actually picture her doing something like that. She also hoped that this would help Sakurako get over her depression. Himiwari couldn't blame her for being depressed. If she was betrayed by her own family she would be depressed too.

Himiwari saw that Sakurako was on the couch and was watching TV. Himiwari came up to her and asked her what she thinks about idols.

"Hey Sakurako, can I ask you something?" Himiwari asked

"What is it?" Sakurako asked

"What do you think about Idols?" Himiwari asked

"Idols? I don't really think about them that much" Sakurako said

"How would you feel about becoming an idol?" Himiwari asked

"I don't think I would want to do something like that" Sakurako said

"I think you would make a great idol" Himiwari said

"What is this about?" Sakurako asked

"I think you should become a school idol" Himiwari said

"I can't" Sakurako said

"Why not?" Himiwari asked

"Everyone will be watching me and I don't think I could handle something like that" Sakurako said

"Can you give it shot? Just once. Please?! For me?" Himiwari asked

"Why do you want me want me to do this?" Sakurako asked

"You need get rid of your depression and I think that something like this will be perfect for you. You need something to distract you from your depression" Himiwari said

Sakurako thought about this for a minute. Himiwari also added something that made Sakurako make up her mind.

"You also seemed to enjoy singing to Kaede" Himiwari said

Sakurako blushed and got mad at her.

"You were watching!" Sakurako said

Sakurako started to bang her fists on Himiwari's breasts which caused them to jiggle a little. Himiwari would usually hit her for doing something that relates to her breasts but Sakurako wasn't even aim for her breast she was just trying to hit her anywhere she could. When she was done she looked at Himiwari with teary face. She was even pouting.

" _So cute!"_ Himiwari thought

Himiwari shook her head to get that thought out of her head. Now was not the time to admire her cuteness.

"I think you should give it try since you enjoyed singing to Kaede" Himiwari said

Sakurako thought about and gave in since Himiwari would probably keep bugging her until she would say yes.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Sakurako said

"Yay!" Himiwari said

Sakurako just watched as her childhood friend was celebrating her victory for convincing her to sing in front of an audience. Himiwari told Sakurako that she would make the outfit that would be perfect for her. Sakurako was worried because she wondered what sort of outfit she would be forced to wear. It was better than nothing since Himiwari knew how to sew and she didn't. She must've looked cared for Kaede a lot. That thought made Sakurako sad because seeing Kaede reminded her of Hanako. It made since the two of them were best friends.

Sakurako then wondered what would happen if Kaede found out that Hanako agreed to have her kicked her out. Would they stop being friends? Sakurako hoped Kaede never finds out. After a couple of days Himiwari arranged everything and Sakurako practiced her moves that she was gonna use on stage. Sakurako still couldn't believe that she was doing this. Sakurako didn't even think that her singing was that. But she had to do this since Himiwari insisted that she should do this

Himiwari was done with outfit and gave it to Sakurako for her to wear. Sakurako went to bathroom to change. When she came out Himiwari thought she was going to faint from the cute girl that was in front of her.

Sakurako was wearing a yellow dress that stopped just below her knees. The yellow dress also had some orange frills. She had stockings that were striped with yellow and white stripes. Her hair was in ponytail and there was pink bow that was holding her ponytail in place. She was wearing some white gloves that almost touched her shoulders. She was wearing orange boots to complete her outfit. Sakurako was blushing from embarrassment. Kaede was looking at Sakurako in awe. She thought that Sakurako looked so cute and pretty.

"Sakurako onee-chan! You look so cute and pretty" Kaede said

Hearing Kaede say that made her blush even more. She looked at Kaede and asked her if she really meant that.

"Do you really think so?" Sakurako asked

"Of course! You look like a princess!" Kaede said

"A-a princess? Let's not exaggerate" Sakurako said

The more compliments that Sakurako got, the redder her face became. She wasn't used to being complimented so much. She was afraid that all of this was gonna go to her head. She just had to remember that she was only going to perform once and that's it. She just needed to get this over with as quickly as possible. She will be singing a few songs and that's it. She will also be dancing around as well. She hoped that this was worth it. She looked and that there was a huge crowd and all of them were waiting for her to appear. Sakurako started to feel nervous and even started shaking. She needed to get a grip and show these people what she's made of.

The crowd gave her an applause when she appeared and started to sing to them.

Yume egakutte donna koto?  
Atsuku natte tomerarenai  
Minna ni shitte hoshiku naru sonna omoi kana

Sono tame ni wa nani o shiyou?  
Hitori ja chotto muzukashii  
Minna to nara dekiru kamo yaa yaa makikonjae

OH NO! Muri dato iwanaide yatte mite onegai  
OH NO! Muri demo tameshite yo chigau ashita ga mitai  
We can! Go ahead!

Todokanai hoshi datte (Star light, I hope you)  
Te o nobasu ikioi motte  
Todokanai tte kimenaide (Star light, I hope you)  
Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame!

Akogareru tte suteki dayo?  
Tonikaku zenbu mane shitai  
Minna mo kitto wakaru hazu saa saa odorou yo

OH NO! Peke dato iwanaide kenasare takunai  
OH NO! Peke demo kamawanai konna ni kimochi ii yo  
We can! Dance again!

Nemurenai yoru mo aru (Bad night, I miss you)  
Megenaide tsudzukete miyou  
Nemurenai tte omottara (Bad night, I miss you)  
Okichaeba! Tsukiau yo hora!

Nemurenai yoru mo aru wakaranai kono saki no koto  
Nemurenai tte omottara (Bad night, I miss you)  
Okichaeba! Tsukiau yo hora!  
Todokanai hoshi datte (Star light, I hope you)  
Te o nobasu ikioi motte  
Todokanai tte kimenaide (Star light, I hope you)  
Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame!  
Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame!

There was silence in the crowd and Sakurako was now worrying that she was horrible. Her eyes opened when she heard that the crowd was starting to clap for her. Sakurako was looking at them in shock. They must've been surprised that someone like her could sing like that. The crowd was now asking her for an encore. In fact all of them were shouting for an encore. Sakurako did something that she hasn't done for weeks, she smiled. Himiwari saw that Sakurako was smiling again. She was happy to see that her friend was becoming herself again.

Kimi ni tondeke! Suki suki puwa puwa  
(Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa shichaou!)

Aitaku naru naru BABY (suki suki puwa puwa)  
Aitai tsubasa ga byun byun motto byun byun hayaku  
(Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa shichaou!)

Watashi o mitsuketara tsukamaete (puwa puwa puwa puwa)  
Oozora kakemeguru koigokoro (puwa puwa puwa puwa)  
Sekaijuu de tatta hitotsu no LOVE (OH! YES!)

Dakara wa-o wa-o! Yume naraba  
Ne ne ne? Wa-o wa-o! Samenaide  
Kimi o zutto zutto suki nanda  
Fushigi dayo itsu kara?  
Wa-o wa-o! Yume naraba  
Ne ne ne? Wa-o wa-o! Samenaide  
Kimi o zutto zutto suki nanda  
Fushigi dayo nande da?  
(Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa shichaou!)

Hitori wa iya iya BABY (kisu kisu puwa puwa)  
Hitori ja namida ga junjun hoppe junjun nagare  
(Kisu Kisu puwa puwa Kisu Kisu puwa puwa kudasai!)

Watashi wa ai no naka oyoideru (puwa puwa puwa puwa)  
Kurushiku sasenai de koigokoro (puwa puwa puwa puwa)  
Sekaijuu de tatta hitori no YOU (OH! YES!)

Soshite wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku  
Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete  
Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto  
Oshieru yo shinjite?  
Wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku  
Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete  
Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto  
Oshieru yo ima sugu!

Aitai aitai ai ni ikou  
Aitai aitai BE MY BABY  
Aitai aitai ai ni ikou  
Aitai aitai matte nasai

Kimi ni tondeke! Suki suki puwa puwa

Soshite wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku  
Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete  
Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto  
Oshieru yo shinjite yo?  
Wa-o wa-o! Yume janaku  
Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete  
Kimi o zutto zutto sukina koto  
Oshieru yo shinjite PLEASE!

Fushigi dayo!  
Suki suki puwa puwa suki suki puwa puwa  
Kisu kisu puwa puwa kisu kisu puwa puwa kudasai!

Sakurako saw the crowd cheering for her once again and she decided to sing again. Sakurako was having so much fun. Her depression has completely vanished.

Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzuketa  
Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashiteta

Yes! jibun o shinjite minna o shinjite  
Ashita ga matterun dayo ikanakucha

Yes! yokan no hoshitachi mune ni futte kita  
Kagayake… mayoinagara tachiagaru yo

Tsukareta toki ni boku o hagemasu kimi no egao wa saikou  
Soshite sukoshi zutsu susumun da ne  
Tokimeki e no kagi wa koko ni aru sa

Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo  
Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru  
Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete  
Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu

Chance! jibun no omoi ga minna no omoi ga  
Kasanari ookiku nari hirogaru yo

Chance! kitai no nami e to mi o makasete miyou  
Suteki sa… doko made demo tsudzuku Power

Hitomi wa Renzu boku no kokoro e kimi no egao nokosou  
Yagate omoide e kawaru no kai?  
Sonna koto wa ima wa kangaenaide

Kibou no yukue dare ni mo wakaranai ne  
Tashikameyou to mitsukeyou to hashitteku  
Kibou no yukue kitto oitsudzuketara  
Kimi to boku ni mo tobira ga arawareru yo

Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo  
Deai no imi o mitsuketai to negatteru  
Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsudzukete  
Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu  
Seishun no Puroroogu.

Sakurako saw that the crowd loved her and her confidence was back to the way it was before. She thanked the audience for cheering her on. When the crowd was cleared up, she ran to Himiwari and hugged her.

"Sakurako that was amazing" Himiwari said

"You had the voice of an angel Sakurako onee-chan!" Kaede said

"Thank you!" Sakurako said with a bright smile

This happy moment was short lived when a familiar voiced called out to her.

"Sakurako" A voice called out to her.

Sakurako froze when she heard the voice. She recognized that voice. She slowly turned around and that her big sister, Nadishiko, and her little sister, Hanako. Her parents were there too. She wasn't expecting to see them again so soon. Sakurako started to sweat from the nervous feeling that was inside her. Her breathing was becoming irregular too.

"Embarrassing the family even more now are we?" Nadishiko said

Sakurako couldn't speak. At this point she couldn't stand up for herself any more now that they were here. The family continued to their assault on her.

"What was that up there? A clown show?" Hanako said

"Hanako?" Kaede asked

"But that was some talent. We'll take you back since you now have a talent" Dad said

"Come with us now. You're back in the family now" Mom said

Sakurako was started to cry from the stress that she was feeling right now and her family was making it even worse. Everyone continued to insult her. They even insulted the outfit that Himiwari worked so hard to make for her. Sakurako collapsed to her knees and put her hands on her head. She was shedding even more tears. All the happiness that she was feeling a minute ago had completely vanished and depression had crawled its way back to her. Himiwari was watching all of this in shock. Sakurako was so happy just a minute ago but now it was gone. Himiwari was shaking in anger. She tried her best to hold back her anger. She was told that she should respect people who are older than her but now she couldn't find any respect for the people that were in front of her. Himiwari couldn't take it anymore and shouted at them.

"SHUT UP!" Himiwari shouted

The family was taken aback by Himiwari's demand. They couldn't believe that the well behaved Himiwari had just told them to shut up. Kaede was shocked as well but not as shocked as Sakurako's family.

"FIRST YOU KICK HER OUT BECAUSE SHE'S NOT SUCCESSFUL AND NOW YOU WANT HER BACK AFTER YOU HEARD SING HER HEART OUT? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HER SUCCESS! YOU DON'T LOVE HER AT ALL. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER BACK. NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO HER. I SAW THAT SHE HAD SOME MARKINGS ON HER BODY AND THAT WAS A SIGN THAT YOU WERE ABUSING HER! I WON'T ALLOW HER TO GO BACK TO AFAMILY FULL OF MONSTERS!" Himiwari shouted

There was silence before the mom spoke up.

"This is none of your business, Himiwari" Mom said

The dad spoke up next.

"She's our daughter! She belongs to us! She's our property!" Dad said

"SHE'S NO ONE'S PROPERTY!" Himiwari said

Himiwari kneeled down and gently pulled Sakurako to her feet. She embraced her in a hug. Sakurako was in shock that her family still found the time to insult her. Sakurako realized that she was truly alone. Himiwari lead her back to the house and hoped that she could find a way to make her feel better.

Kaede glared at Hanako for doing something so mean.

"Kaede I–"Hanako said

"Save it Hanako! We're no longer friends! I can't be friends with someone who treats her sister so horribly" Kaede said

Kaede left and the family just stood there in shock. It took the two sisters along time to calm Sakurako down. They had dinner and went to bed. Himiwari slept next to Sakurako just in case her friend needed someone to cry on.


	5. Suicide attempt

It took a while for Himiwari to calm Sakurako down. It took her almost everything she had not to attack Sakurako's family. No one should be treated like that. Himiwari was surprised that Sakurako trusted her so much. Usually if someone is treated like that from a very young age then they would end up having trust issues. Maybe it was because Himiwari was the only one who was there for her when she needed it the most. She never developed trust issues because she was there. She was able to make friends with others as well.

Himiwari was still trying to figure out why her family would treat her like that just because of her blood type and personality. They should know that you should accept people for who they are.

Himiwari stayed with Sakurako the entire night. She knew that Sakurako needed a friend right now. It was true that the two of them were a couple but they weren't able to do anything yet because Sakurako's depression was stopping them from doing that. Himiwari wasn't mad at Sakurako. She was willing to wait until she her girlfriend felt better. She didn't care how long it would take.

The next morning Himiwari woke up and saw that Sakurako was gone. She looked around and saw that she was nowhere in the room. She went to the kitchen to see if she was in there. When she got there she was shocked at what she saw. Sakurako was there and she was holding a kitchen knife towards her chest. Himiwari knew what she was trying to do and made a mad dash towards her. She made it just in time and managed to grab her wrist before she could plunge the sharp blade in her body to deliver a fatal blow.

"HIMIWARI! LET GO!" Sakurako yelled

"I WON'T! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THIS!" Himiwari yelled

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" Sakurako yelled

Himiwari was trying her best to convince Sakurako that what she was doing was wrong. Of course Sakurako was being stubborn as usual. She knew that she was at her breaking point and she finally snapped. She had been abused physically, mentally and sexually. Sakurako had just admitted that her family raped her too and that treatment that had just received when she finished that concert yesterday finally broke her.

"LET ME DIE! HIMIWARI! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME! NO ONE LOVES ME!" Sakurako yelled

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Himiwari yelled

"YES IT IS! I HAVE NO ONE! I'M ALL ALONE! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE ALL ALONE!" Sakurako yelled

"YOU STILL HAVE ME!" Himiwari shouted

Sakurako stopped her struggle and that allowed Himiwari the opportunity to yank the knife out of her hands. Himiwari was relieve that she was able to stop her because Sakurako was physically stronger than she was and if that went on any longer then Sakurako would've succeeded in taking her own life.

Himiwari put the knife on the counter and embraced Sakurako. She spoke gently to her and let her know that she wasn't alone.

"You're not alone, you still have me and your friends. You can count on us to help us get through anything that you're struggling with" Himiwari said

Sakurako broke down and cried in Himiwari's chest. She started to say sorry over and over again. Himiwari just rubbed her back and said that it's okay over and over again. Sakurako fell asleep and Himiwari put Sakurako down on the couch and put a blanket over her. After that Kaede came in and asked her big sister something. Himiwari saw Kaede and saw that the troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong Kaede?" Himiwari asked

"I saw what big sister Sakurako tried to do" Kaede said

"Is that so?" Himiwari asked

"Why would Sakurako onee-chan try to do that?" Kaede asked

"Well the treatment that she broke her" Himiwari said

"Why would her family treat her like that?" Kaede asked

Himiwari explained to her little sister why Sakurako was treated the way she was. Kaede was not impressed at all. Himiwari could tell that her little sister had a look of disgust on her face. But then she started to look sad again.

"What's wrong Kaede?" Himiwari asked

"I just broke off my friendship with Hanako" Kaede said

"It's probably better like that since she treated her Sakurako so badly" Himiwari said

Sakurako woke up and saw that Kaede was watching her.

"Good morning Sakurako onee-chan" Kaede said

"G-good morning" Sakurako said

"Onee-chan told me how you were treated" Kaede said

"R-really?" Sakurako asked

"If you need a little sister then I would be happy to be your little sister" Kaede said

Himiwari was making breakfast and she smiled because she just heard what Kaede just said. Her little sister was an angel. Sakurako couldn't hold back her feelings. She picked up Kaede and started hug her. She was also crying but this time she was crying tears of joy instead.

"Thank you Kaede! Thank you so much!" Sakurako cried

"Sakurako onee-chan please promise me something" Kaede said

"What is it?" Sakurako asked

"Please don't try to hurt yourself like you tried to do earlier this morning" Kaede said

Sakurako was shocked to hear that Kaede was watching the entire time. She didn't even notice her watching. She didn't want to resort to suicide but in her mind at the time she truly believed that no one cared about her and she tried to take her own life to escape the pain of being alone. But fate had other plans for her. Himiwari came in the kitchen just in time for her to stop her from making a huge mistake.

"I-I promise" Sakurako stuttered

Sakurako was nervous about making that kind of promise because she was afraid that she would break that promise if Himiwari and her ever broke up.

The three of them were eating breakfast. Himiwari's cooking was as delicious as ever. Sakurako was afraid that she would just be a burden to Himiwari and her family because her family only thought of her as a burden.

Himiwari noticed the gloomy look on Sakurako's face and frowned. She knew that her girlfriend was still suffering and it broke her heart to see her like this. She wanted Sakurako to be herself again but that was easier said than done. Himiwari's parents accepted Sakurako as their third daughter and that made Sakurako happy but it looks like that still wasn't enough to get her out of her depression. Himiwari was considering putting Sakurako through some therapy but she wasn't sure if she would agree to go through such a thing. She just decided to ask her what was on her mind.

"Sakurako, what's wrong?" Himiwari asked

Sakurako looked up and tried to force herself to smile. Himiwari knew that she was putting on a fake smile and she didn't like it.

"It's nothing" Sakurako said

Himiwari was kind of hurt that Sakurako still didn't trust her but she knew that it was difficult for her to share her thoughts. She tried to get her to share her thoughts.

"Please don't lie, you can trust me and Kaede" Himiwari said

Sakurako looked at Himiwari and then she looked at Kaede.

"I-I'm afraid of being a burden" Sakurako said

"Sakurako listen to me. You're not a burden if we thought you were than we wouldn't have taken you in. please trust us" Himiwari said

Sakurako was trying to process what Himiwari just told her.

"Sakurako onee-chan, we love you" Kaede said

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to make the right decisions" Sakurako said

"Both of us will help you become a better person, we'll start tomorrow okay?" Himiwari asked

"Okay" Sakurako said

The three of them spent the rest of the day playing games.


	6. New hairstyle

Sakurako was in the city shopping and she was also on the lookout for her family so she can evade them when she needs to. She hasn't found anything that has interested her yet. Then she stumbled upon an accessory shop. This actually caught her interest and decided to go inside to see what they have. They had somethings that had interested her. But the one thing that really caught her attention was a pink scrunchie. Something about this accessory stopped her in her tracks.

Sakurako decided to buy it since she really liked it. She decided to put it into a low side ponytail that hung over her right shoulder. Of course she tried it on when she got home and she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she looked really good in it. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she looked really good in it. She actually smiled at herself. She thought that this new hairstyle looked really good on her and she decided to wear it at school tomorrow. She was planning on surprising Himiwari with this new look of hers.

Today was that day when Sakurako would be going back to school and she was really nervous because she didn't know what her friends would think if they found out about her situation with her family. She actually hoped that they would never find out.

Himiwari was waiting for Sakurako and she was about call Sakurako to hurry up when she heard footsteps coming downstairs. She then saw that her best friend was wearing a pink scrunchie. She was not expecting to see her with a new hairstyle. It actually suited her very well. She just stared at her and Sakurako was started to get uncomfortable when she saw that Himiwari just stared at her. Her face turned red when she asked her friend what was wrong.

"I-is something wrong?" Sakurako asked

Himiwari snapped out of her daydream and looked Sakurako as she asked her question.

"Nothing is wrong I was just not expecting to see you with a new hairstyle" Himiwari said

"I saw this scrunchie in a shop yesterday and bought because I liked it. I thought that I should wear it to school" Sakurako said

Himiwari went into another trance when she just stared at her childhood friend. Sakurako's faced went red again.

"D-don't stare so much" Sakurako said

Himiwari snapped out of her trance and looked at her with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. You just look very pretty" Himiwari said

Sakurako's face went even redder when she heard Himiwari call her pretty.

"O-oh t-thank you" Sakurako said

The two of them decided that they stayed around long enough head to school. As soon as they arrived they went into the student council room. Ayano and Chitose were about to greet them but they stopped when they saw Sakurako's new hairstyle.

"Sakurako, that's a cute hairstyle" Chitose said

"You really think it's cute?" Sakurako asked

"Of course, I think it suites you" Chitose said

"You really cute with that on" Ayano said

Sakurako's face was getting redder and redder by the minute. The more compliments she got, the redder her face got. She had no idea that she was going to be complimented this much just for wearing a scrunchie. She even got complimented by Kyoko, Yui, Chinatsu and Akari.

The next day she tried a braided scrunchie look and that gave her even more attention. She was not used to this much attention and didn't know what to do when she was surrounded and complimented by this many people.

Although Himiwari was able to teach her right from wrong and she managed to become less bratty and more mature. However some of her old personality remained with her. She did become less selfish and more selfless. She even became more girly and started to get interested in fashion.

Sakurako was in the house looking at herself in the mirror and saw that she had a mature look in her eyes.

When she was at dinner she found herself looking at Himiwari's breasts. She was still jealous on the enormous size of them but she tried not to comment on them but she couldn't prevent herself from looking at them. Himiwari noticed where she was looking and expressed her disappointment.

"Sakurako" Himiwari said

Sakurako looked up and saw Himiwari giving her a disapproving look.

"S-s-sorry!" Sakurako said

"You're so shameless sometimes" Himiwari said

Sakurako started to poke her index fingers together and tried to apologize again.

"I'm sorry" Sakurako said

Himiwari couldn't help but forgive her since she was so cute.

"I'll forgive you but try to not do that every time we're together" Himiwari said

"I'll try" Sakurako said

Later that night when everyone was asleep Sakurako woke up and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water. She took a drink and was about to go back to bed when she heard the creak of the door from downstairs. She froze when she heard the downstairs door creek open. She looked around the bathroom for something that she could use as a weapon just in case she needed it.

She found a baseball bat in the hallway closet and slowly went downstairs to see who it was that was entering the house. What she wasn't expecting to see was her older sister, Nadishiko there.

"Nadishiko?" Sakurako whispered

She was quiet enough so that her older sister couldn't hear her. She had a feeling that Nadishiko was here for her. She had to wake up Kaede and Himiwari and find a place to hide. She made the decision to wake up Kaede first since she was younger. She tip toed to her way to Kaede's room and shook her.

Kaede woke up and saw Sakurako there with a baseball bat. She was about to scream but Sakurako covered her mouth and told her to be quiet.

"Shhh! someone's in the house. Don't make any loud noises" Sakurako said

Kaede nodded and Sakurako removed her hand from her mouth.

"Did you managed to see who it was?" Kaede asked

"Nadishiko" Sakurako said

Kaede was shocked to hear the identity of the person that broke in their house.

"Isn't that your older sister?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, I think their after me" Sakurako said

"But why?" Kaede asked

"I don't know, but we need to get to Himiwari so all of us can hide" Sakurako said

Kaede nodded in agreement and the two of them were about to go back into the hallway but the footsteps of Nadishiko was near the bedroom and the two of them quickly hid inside Kaede's closet and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

Kaede was scared but she noticed that Sakurako's entire body was shaking.

" _Sakurako-onee chan is more scared than I am"_ Kaede thought

The closet opened and Nadishiko was there staring down on them.

"There you are, little sister" Nadishiko said

Sakurako tried to use the bat but Nadishiko knocked it away and kneed her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her.

"Sakurako-onee chan!" Kaede shouted

"I'm afraid that you'll have to come with us Kaede since you're a witness" Nadishiko said

Both Sakurako and Kaede were kidnapped while Himiwari was still asleep.


	7. Torture

Kaede could only see darkness but she was able to see more and more after she regained consciousness. She guessed that she passed from fear. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurry but it got clearer as more time passed. When her vision was finally clear she saw that she was in a basement. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She looked down and saw that she was tied to a wooden pole by some rope. The rope was tied around the center of her body while she hands were tied behind the pole. Her legs were also tied.

Kaede was now terrified. She was kidnapped and she didn't know what was going to happen to her. She then remembered what happened. Sakurako came into her room and tried to get her to safety. They then tried to go to her sister's room but there were footsteps that prevented them from going there. They tried to hide in a closet but they were quickly discovered and got kidnapped.

Kaede then heard some heavy breathing and looked in the direction where the breathing was coming from. There she saw Sakurako. Her hands were held above her head by some rope that was tied to a wooden beam on the ceiling. Her ankles were also tied to prevent her from moving so much.

Kaede was horrified by her appearance. She saw that Sakurako had multiple lacerations on her body. The lacerations had dry blood on them which meant that they were bleeding when she first got them. She also had some tiny holes in her legs. It didn't take long for her to realize that they were gunshot wounds. She had some cuts on her arms. The cuts looked like they were inflicted from a knife. She then had some stab wounds on her stomach. All of her wounds had dry blood on them. She wasn't wearing any clothes either. All of her bruises were visible.

Kaede saw that one of her favorite people in the world was in a lot of pain from the wherever she got these wounds from.

"Sakurako onee-chan!" Kaede said

Sakurako looked over and saw that Kaede was there and to her relief she was unharmed.

"K…Kaede" Sakurako said weakly

Kaede now knew that she was in a lot of pain. She started to cry because she hated seeing the other person that she sees as a big sister like this.

Suddenly a door opened and she heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Nadishiko and Hanako.

"Sakurako, stop being stubborn" Nadishiko said

"We're allowing you to live with us again" Hanako said

Even in her weakened state she refused to give in.

"I don't want to go back to a family that has never loved me to begin with" Sakurako said

"We took care of you up to this point and now you don't want us too?" Nadishiko asked

"The only reason you want me back is because you want the money that I would earn if I were to put on concerts. I don't want give in to your greed" Sakurako said

"Hmm, you really think that we would let you say no?" Hanako asked

Kaede just watched as the Sakurako's two sisters brought some whips with them and started to whip her. The painful scream that Sakurako released broke Kaede's heart. She was also traumatized after she watched the abuse. This wasn't just abuse, it was torture. She couldn't take it anymore and yelled at them to stop.

"STOP IT!" Kaede yelled

Only one of them stopped and that was Hanako. Her former best friend approached her.

"Would you be quiet? We're trying to work here" Hanako said

"Why would you do this to your sister?" Kaede asked

"She's no sister of mine. She's just an idiot" Hanako said

"Even if she is an idiot that gives you no right to treat her like that" Kaede said

"Well we would've ended her if we didn't already know about her singing talent. So she's gonna sing and earn money for us. That's the only useful thing that she can do for us" Hanako said

"Even if she agreed to do what you want her to do, she wouldn't be able to do it because of the way you're treating her. She's not in any condition to perform" Kaede said

"She'll just have tough it out" Hanako said

"Were you always like this?" Kaede asked

"Of course I was. The only person who's different is Sakurako" Hanako said

Sakurako's mom and dad came down stairs and joined their daughters with the torture. They even forced Sakurako to injure herself. They were finished for the night and went to bed. This lasted for 2 weeks.

Himiwari was beyond worried. Not only did Sakurako disappear but Kaede disappeared and they haven't been seen for 2 weeks. She couldn't even focus on her school work because all she could think about was her sister and childhood friend.

One night, Sakurako was starting to get weaker and weaker but she overheard that they might move on to Kaede. That was the last thing that she wanted. She needed to find a way to get Kaede out of here and fast. She tried to escape after she was captive for only a week. She tried to cut the ropes with using the wooden pillars but her family quickly caught on and they replaced the ropes with chains. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed. The chain that held her wrists was just as long as the rope was. She wouldn't be able to get free from the chains. But she didn't give up on trying to escape. She kept pulling on the chains hoping that they would break but they didn't. The only way to get free would be to unlock them but she doubted that her abusers would so that willingly.

She then got an idea but it would take a lot of effort. During her next torture session she actually managed to grab some hair clips from her sisters and her mother. She made sure to hold onto them because if she dropped them then all of that would've been for nothing. She managed to hang on to them and when they were done for the day she managed to unlock her arms and then her ankles.

She then went to her room and put on some clothes. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and orange leggings. She put on some white shoes. She then went back downstairs and untied Kaede. The little girl woke up when she felt some movement. When she opened her eyes she saw that Sakurako was untying. She was about to shout her name but she put a finger to her lip. She was telling her to be quiet.

Kaede was untied and together they managed to escape the house through a window in the basement. They were finally free.

They were going back to Himiwari's house but Sakurako was at her limit and collapsed. Kaede saw this and ran to her. She saw that she was still very weak. She was also breathing heavily.

"Sakurako onee-chan" Kaede said

"Go on ahead" Sakurako said

Kaede shook her head. There was absolutely no way that she was leaving her other big sister out here, especially in her weakened state.

"No, I'm not leaving you here all alone" Kaede said

"Y-you have to, they will catch up to us soon. It's important that you escape" Sakurako said

"I can't leave you here?! You can tell me to leave as many times as you want but I refuse to leave here" Kaede said

"You're just as stubborn as your sister" Sakurako said

"If you can't move then I'll stay here until you can" Kaede said

Sakurako was finally able to move again after staying there for at least an hour. She got to her feet and they continued their way to the house. To their dismay however they heard some footsteps running directly behind them. They looked back and saw that it Nadishiko. She was running at them. She looked furious.

"Kaede, please run ahead" Sakurako said

"I already told you that I'm not leaving you!" Kaede said

Sakurako saw that it was pointless to argue right now. They were right in front of the house and they were about to enter the house but Nadishiko caught up to them.

"You two aren't going anywhere" Nadishiko said

Nadishiko brought out what looked like a spiked whip. She then aimed it at Kaede. The little girl was too scared to move. Sakurako was able to get in front of her and take the hit instead. She screamed because of how much it hurt.

Nadishiko was shocked to see that her little sister took the hit for Kaede.

"The Sakurako I know would never do that. She would allow her companion to get hit so she could escape. That's how selfish you are" Nadishiko said

"Sakurako onee-chan!" Kaede said

She struggled to get up but she managed to do it.

"Just give up, you tool" Nadishiko said

That's when Kaede got mad.

"SHE'S NOT A TOOL!" Kaede said

Sakurako took this moment to grab Kaede and get into the house because she managed to pick the lock. She quickly closed the door and locked it. She leaned her back against it and slid down with relief. She was panting heavily. But it wasn't over yet. The door started to rattle. Nadishiko was trying to break in. Sakurako put all of her weight against the door.

"Kaede, you need to go hide" Sakurako said

"I can't leave you here!" Kaede said

"Please Kaede, if something were to happen to you then Himiwari would never forgive me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself either" Sakurako said

The door rattling was getting louder. Kaede tried to help by putting her own weight against the door but the door gave way and Nadishiko broke in.

Himiwari was asleep in her room when she heard the front door to the house slam open. She woke up from the noise. She then heard some voices. Her blood went cold. She thought that her house was being robbed. She then got out of her bed and went to where the door was. She made sure that no one would see her. To her surprise, it was Sakurako and Kaede. She was so happy to see that they were okay, but that relief quickly vanished when she saw that Nadishiko there with a whip in her hand. Himiwari decided to listen in on what was being said.

"If you give up willingly then we won't punish you as harshly as we did before" Nadishiko said

"Let Kaede go free" Sakurako said

"You know we can't do that" Nadishiko said

"Then I refuse to give in" Sakurako said

"Then Kaede will pay the price for your stupidity" Nadishiko said

The older girl then swung her whip at Kaede. Himiwari could watch in horror as the spiked whip was racing towards her little sister. Sakurako got in front of Kaede again and took the hit. She screamed in pain like she did earlier.

"Stop shielding her" Nadishiko said

Sakurako panted heavily. She developed a high fever during their walk over here. She was in terrible condition. She was barely fed anything. She would give up what little food she got to Kaede since she believed that she needed it more than her. Himiwari just saw her best friend protect her younger sister.

"As long I breathe, I won't let you hurt her" Sakurako said

"What about Himiwari? Would you be willing to protect her in the same way?" Nadishiko asked

"Of course I would" Sakurako said

"Well would you come back if I threatened to hurt Himiwari?" Nadishiko asked

Sakurako snapped and shouted at her older sister.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sakurako shouted

"Then give up. I went through all that trouble to retrieve you 2 weeks ago" Nadishiko said

Himiwari was shocked at what she just heard. She just learned that Nadishiko kidnapped Sakurako and her sister. She broke in and took them both.

"All of you beat and raped me. I don't want go back. The only reason I didn't run away sooner was because I was afraid of being alone. I was too afraid to end my life too" Sakurako said

"I don't care about any of that. Are you going to give up or am I going to have to take you both by force?" Nadishiko asked

Kaede got in front Sakurako and spread her arms as wide as she could.

"Leave Sakurako onee-chan alone!" Kaede said

Nadishiko just looked at her and gave her an evil smirk. She backhanded the little girl and sent her to the side.

"Surrender now" Nadishiko said

"I won't" Sakurako said

She whipped her sister again and that made her release another painful scream. Himiwari had seen enough. She needed to do something and fast. She snuck into the kitchen area and grabbed a knife. Then she threw the knife at Nadishiko. The knife went into her shoulder. She screamed from the sudden pain. She looked and saw that a knife was buried in her shoulder. She had no idea where that came from.

Sakurako took that time to get away. Himiwari took another knife and revealed herself.

"Himiwari" Nadishiko said

"You better get out of here right now" Himiwari said

"You don't understand what's going on" Nadishiko said

"What I understand is that you were torturing Sakurako and Kaede. If you don't leave now, I'll call the police" Himiwari said

Nadishiko left since she didn't want to get arrested.

Himiwari closed the door and locked it. She turned around and saw that Sakurako was in terrible condition.

"Are you okay?" Himiwari said

Sakurako couldn't answer her. Kaede ran over to her.

"Onee chan! Please call an ambulance!" Kaede said

"Huh?" Himiwari asked

Sakurako collapsed and passed out. Himiwari tried to shake her awake but it was no use. She then saw all the wounds on her and that shocked her. She then called an ambulance and she was taken to the hospital.


	8. Friends unite

Sakurako was in the hospital because of all the abuse that she was forced to endure. She had to undergo surgery. She had been in a coma for a month. Himiwari was sick with worry. She could barely concentrate on her school work. She would try to visit Sakurako every day.

Sakurako had bandages covering most of her body. She had some stitches put in so they could heal properly. She was required to wear an oxygen mask for at least 2 weeks. The doctors then switched her over to a nasal cannula.

One day, Himiwari, came in to visit. She then heard some groaning. She looked over and saw that the young blonde was starting to wake up.

Sakurako felt groggy. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a white ceiling. She then felt that two prongs in her nose. She then felt a needle in her right hand. She heard some beeping from some machines.

Himiwari was so relieved that her best friend was awake.

"Sakurako, thank goodness that you're okay" Himiwari said

"Himiwari? Is that you?" Sakurako asked

"Yes, it's me" Himiwari said

"Where am I?" Sakurako asked

"You're in the hospital" Himiwari said

"Hospital?" Himiwari said

"You had life threatening injuries, but the doctors were able to save you" Himiwari said

"What?" Sakurako asked

"I'm so glad you're finally awake" Himiwari said

"How long have I been asleep?" Sakurako asked

"You've been asleep for a month" Himiwari said

"A month?" Sakurako asked

"Yeah, you were in a coma" Himiwari said

"Coma?" Sakurako asked

Himiwari called the doctors and told them that she was awake. She was tested and saw that she was going through a slow recovery, but she would most likely be out of here in a week or two.

Himiwari grabbed Sakurako's hands.

"I was so scared that you would never wake up" Himiwari said

Sakurako had a look of terror on her face. Himiwari saw her terrified look and grew concerned.

"Sakurako, are you okay?" Himiwari asked

Himiwari was about to feel her forehead but her hand was slapped away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakurako shouted

Himiwari was about scold her but she saw that her friend now had a confused look on her face. The blue haired girl looked at childhood friend. Why did she slap her hand away?

She touched her friend's hand. She got the same reaction.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE LET GO!" Sakurako shouted

Himiwari let her go but she was still shouting at to not touch her. She saw her grab her head and started to tear up. She was even shaking her head.

"PLEASE STOP! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE STOP! I'LL TRY HARDER! I PROMISE! PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" Sakurako shouted

"Sakurako, calm down! You're safe!" Himiwari said

It was no use. Her voice wasn't reaching her at all. She then saw that Sakurako was hyperventilating. Himiwari called in a doctor and told them that something was wrong. One of the doctors came in and sedated her and she was put to sleep.

The doctor then led Himiwari out of the room asked her what just happened. She explained to him what just happened. The doctor had a troubled look on his face and told her to go back to the waiting room.

After what felt like hours, the doctor came back and informed Himiwari what was wrong with her.

"I'm afraid your friend is suffering from Haphephobia" The doctor said

"Haphephobia? What's that?" Himiwari asked

"It's the fear of being of touched" The doctor said

Himiwari's widened. That explained why Sakurako freaked out when Himiwari touched her earlier.

"It appears that she also has a form PTSD" The doctor said

Himiwari wasn't really shocked to hear that she had PTSD. After everything she went through she's not surprised.

A week has passed since Sakurako woke up. Her friends had visited her and she was happy that they took the time to come see her.

She was finally allowed to leave. Himiwari had to remember that she couldn't make any physical contact with Sakurako or else she would be in a panicked state.

She came back to school and she was greeted by her friends. They were relieved to see that she was okay.

"We're glad you're better, Sakurako" Chinatsu said

"We were really worried about you when Himiwari told us that you were in the hospital" Akari said

"T-thanks" Sakurako said

Kyoko then dashed forward and hugged her fellow blonde friend.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kyoko said

"Don't hug out of nowhere" Yui said

Sakurako was frozen. She was now having flashbacks of her abuse. Her breathing was irregular. Himiwari saw this and told Kyoko to let her go.

"Kyoko, let her go" Himiwari said

"Huh? Why? I'm just giving my friend a hug" Kyoko said

The small blonde pushed her friend away from her.

"GET YOUR HANDS-OFF ME!" Sakurako said

Everyone was taken aback by her loud voice.

"S-sorry, I was just showing you that I was happy that you're okay" Kyoko said

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Sakurako yelled

"Sakurako, please calm down" Ayano said

The petite girl then crouched down in a ball with her hands on her head. She was starting to cry.

"D-don't hurt me!" Sakurako begged

"Sakurako, what's wrong?" Chitose asked

Himiwari didn't know what to do. She wanted to hug her and tell her that she was safe, but she was afraid that she would make things worse. Hearing her whimpers made her want to comfort her. She had to calm her down before her panic attack gets worse.

The blue haired girl bent down and hugged her. Her best friend started to scream again.

"It's okay, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you" Himiwari said

Sakurako screaming soon turned into soft whimpers. Her breathing was going back to normal. She then let her go.

"You feel better now?" Himiwari asked

"Y-yes, thank you" Sakurako said

"Himiwari, what just happened?" Ayano asked

"It's nothing, don't worry" Himiwari said

"You call Sakurako screaming and having a panic attack nothing? Himiwari, we all have a right know what's going on" Ayano said

"What ever happened to her is none of your business" Himiwari said

"She's a member of the student council and it's my responsibility, as the future student council president, to know what's going on with my friend and fellow student council member" Ayano said

"You have no right to –"Himiwari said

"Himiwari" Sakurako interrupted

The blue haired girl looked at her childhood friend.

"It's okay" Sakurako said

"But Sakurako–" Himiwari said

"It's okay, they have right to know. Let's talk after school. Let's go to the Amusement clubroom where we'll have some privacy" Sakurako said

When school was over everyone met up in the student council room and did some work, so they could get things done faster. When all the work was done, everyone started to head towards the clubroom.

In the clubroom, Sakurako started to explain everything to her friends. They were horrified to hear that she was victim of abuse.

"Sakurako, I have no idea" Akari said

"I'm so sorry, Sakurako" Kyoko said

Kyoko felt guilty about giving her a hug.

"It's okay, you didn't know" Sakurako said

"But why didn't you tell anyone? You could've gotten some help" Yui said

"They threatened to make my life even worse if I ever told anyone" Sakurako said

"I never realized that you were hiding your pain for so long" Ayano said

"I think we should call the police and make them pay for what they did to you" Chinatsu said

"No, its okay" Sakurako said

"What do you mean it's okay?! They tortured you for years and you're saying that you don't want make them pay for what they did to you?" Ayano said

"Even after all the pain they've inflicted on me. They're still my family" Sakurako said

"Sakurako, I really think that you need to have them arrested. Nadishiko kidnapped you and my sister from my house. I understand that you still love your family but as long as they're free then they will just come after you again and make things even worse for you" Himiwari said

"Himiwari" Sakurako said

The young blonde was rendered speechless when she saw her best friend in tears.

"I was really worried when you and Kaede were kidnapped. I was worried when you came back to my house with so many wounds on you. I was worried that you would die" Himiwari said

Himiwari started to sob and hickuped.

"Himiwari" Sakurako said

"I don't want to worry like that again. I also don't want you to go through that pain again. You've suffered enough! Please! Let just do the right thing and turn your family in! I want you to be safe! I don't want you to suffer anymore! Please!" Himiwari begged

Sakurako looked down. She felt guilty for making her friend cry. There were times where she thought about calling the police, but she was afraid of having nowhere else to go. But now she was staying with Himiwari and her family. They treated her like an actual person instead of an object.

Sakurako's family once attempted to sell her but they couldn't find anyone who wanted her. Maybe her family kicking her out was another form of torture for them to inflict on her.

"Okay" Sakurako said

"Sakurako?" Himiwari asked

"I'll call turn my family in" Sakurako said

"You mean it?!" Himiwari asked

The small blonde nodded.

"Yes, Himiwari, I mean it" Sakurako said

Himiwari thanked her for making the right decision.

"I want to thank you too, Himiwari for making me realize that I should've turned my family in a long time ago. I was just so scared that I would have nowhere else to go. I'll call the police" Sakurako said

"You can count on us to support you all the way" Akari said

"We'll make sure to keep you safe" Chinatsu said

"We'll protect you" Yui said

"We will help you in any way we can" Chitose said

"We want you to be happy and we'll do anything to make you happy" Kyoko said

"We will make sure that you don't get hurt anymore" Ayano said

Sakurako looked at her other friends and started to tear up. She started to cry but this time she wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying because she was happy. Himiwari then grabbed Sakurako's hands.

"I won't let you suffer by their hands anymore" Himiwari said

Chitose then took off her glasses.

CHITOSE'S FANTASY.

" _I won't let you suffer by their hands anymore. Any pain you receive will be coming from me" Himiwari said_

" _Himiwari" Sakurako said_

" _From now on you are my slave" Himiwari said_

 _Himiwari leaned in for a kiss._

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD.

Chitose's nose was bleeding and Akari gave her tissues.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakurako said

Himiwari decided to see if she was okay to touch. She touched her hand and waited for her to scream, but to her surprise she didn't scream.

"Sakurako, you're not panicking" Himiwari said

Sakurako looked at her best friend and realized that she was right. She didn't panic when Himiwari made physical contact with her. She then asked the others to touch her to see if she would freak out and just like with Himiwari, remained calm.

"Your phobia is gone!" Himiwari said

"I don't think it's gone" Yui said

"What do you mean, Yui?" Kyoko asked

"She's probably not afraid of being touched by us since we're her closest friends" Yui said

"But that doesn't make sense. When I was in the hospitable the other day. Himiwari touched a few minutes after I woke up and earlier today Kyoko hugged me and I had a panic attack" Sakurako said

"This is just a hunch but maybe you're only comfortable around us because we were able to become much closer than ever" Chitose said

"What do you mean?" Akari asked

"Sakurako felt like she could trust us and told us what she has been going through. She trusted us and we swore to protect her. She was so happy that her fear of being touched by us went away" Chitose said

"I see, so that's why" Chinatsu said

"But that means she still afraid of being touched by other people, right?" Akari asked

"I should still be comfortable around Kaede" Sakurako said

"Let's all go to Himiwari's house for a sleep over. We can also have a party for Sakurako coming out of the hospital" Kyoko said

"That's a great idea!" Ayano said

"Let's have the party and sleepover tomorrow since tomorrow is the last day of school until the weekend" Chitose said

"Then it's settled. Everyone will meet up in the student council room tomorrow and get all that work done. Then we can go over to Himiwari's house. Everyone make sure that you bring a change of clothes" Kyoko said

Everyone then left for their homes to get ready. Himiwari saw that Sakurako was still crying a little.

"Sakurako, are you okay?" Himiwari asked

"I don't remember the last time I've ever been this happy. I'm so happy! The tears won't stop!" Sakurako said

Himiwari smiled. She was happy that her best friend was happy. She was also happy that she was free from the torment of her family.

Sakurako did what she promised she would do and called the police and informed them on what her family did. The police arrived and Sakurako told them her address. They went over to her house, only to find the house empty. They searched all over the place but no one was there. Even though they couldn't find them, Sakurako gave them the evidence they needed. She allowed them to take pictures of her scarred body so they can use as evidence against her family.

Everyone met up the next day and did everything liked they planned. They went to Himiwari's house and started to change. Well everyone except Sakurako.

"Sakurako? What's wrong? Don't you want to change?" Chinatsu asked

"W-well" Sakurako said

"You don't need to hide anything from us" Chitose said

"I'm just afraid of the ugly scars that were left on me" Sakurako said

"You don't need to worry" Ayano said

Sakurako grabbed her shirt and looked at her friends. They nodded. She took a deep breath and took it off. Her friends were shocked to see her wounds. It would take time for them to heal. She did tell them about all the horrible things that has been done to her but they were prepared to see the actual wounds.

"Sakurako" Ayano said sadly

"Do they still hurt?" Chinatsu asked

"Not very much" Sakurako said

Kaede came in and saw that wounds. She teared up.

"Sakurako-onee-chan" Kaede said

"Kaede" Sakurako said

"Are you okay?" Kaede said

Sakurako could tell that she was still worried about her. She was probably just as worried as Himiwari was. Maybe even more worried since her family tortured her right in front of the little blue haired girl. She decided to put on an act for her. She reverted back to her bratty self to humor her.

"Of course, I'm okay! You didn't really think going through something like that would keep me down? I'm the great Sakurako-sama! Something like that isn't going to keep me down" Sakurako said

"Ohohohoho" Sakurako laughed with her hand underneath her chin. She was purposely doing the stuck up rich girl laugh.

Her friends looked at her before they started to laugh. Kaede knew it was just an act but she laughed too. That performance that she did told her that she was really okay.

Everyone then proceeded to change out of their uniform and got some snacks and cake ready. They were all having a good time. It was night time, and everyone changed into their pajamas. They weren't the usual pajama like they normally wore. They were more normal.

Yui was wearing a blue nightgown with a blue ribbon near at the collar.

Ayano was wearing a purple buttoned up pajama shirt with matching pajama bottoms.

Chitose was wearing white pajama shirt along with white pajama bottoms.

Chinatsu was wearing a bright pink night gown with several red ribbons.

Kyoko was wearing a red top and red short bottoms that ended just below her knees.

Akari was wearing a green night gown with long sleeves and a green ribbon just below the collar.

Himiwari was wearing a light blue buttoned up pajama shirt along with matching pajama bottoms.

Kaede was wearing a small blue night gown with a small blue ribbon near the collar.

Sakurako was wearing a sleeveless yellow top that ended above her midsection. The top also had pink straps that was over her shoulders. She was also wearing a matching yellow pajama bottoms that ended just above her knees.

The girls then started to play some games that were always fun to play at a sleepover.

In the middle of the party they heard a loud noise near the door.

"What was that?" Akari asked

"I'll go see" Sakurako said

Sakurako got up but Ayano grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Wait!" Ayano said

"What's wrong Ayano?" Sakurako asked

"I'll go check it out, you stay here with the others" Ayano said

"I'll come with you" Kyoko said

"I-I can go on my own" Ayano said as her face was getting red.

"Someone needs to be there to keep you safe" Kyoko said

Ayano's face was even redder.

"F-fine! If you insist" Ayano said

The two of them went off to check out where the sound came from. They heard the sound again.

"It sounds like its coming from the front door" Kyoko said

"I have a bad feeling about this" Ayano said

"Should we open the door?" Kyoko asked

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Maybe we can see whoever it is from a window" Ayano said

They tried to see who it was through the window, but it was too dark to see who it was. They only saw four dark shadows at the door. Two of them were at three of them were tall figures while the last one was a short one.

"Girls, some people are trying to break in!" Ayano said

"What?!" Everyone else said

They heard the sound again. It didn't take long for them to figure out that they were trying to break in.

"The door gave away last time" Kaede said

"Everyone push against the door" Yui said

All of them used all the strength that they had to hold the door. The door still threatened to open. All four shadows were now pushing against the door.

The door gave away and all the girls were pushed back. They looked and to see who were the people that broke in. To Sakurako's horror it was her parents and her two sisters.

"There you are, you little shrimp!" Dad said

The little blond was shaking. She tried to keep her breathing normal but was failing. She fell to her knees with her hands covering her mouth. She was in shock that she was being target by her family once more.

Himiwari noticed Sakurako's state and frowned. She was in shock.

"You're going to pay for calling the police!" Mom said

"We will kill you" Nadishiko said

"We'll make sure that you won't tell anyone anything" Hanako said

Ayano felt her temper rise to its boiling point.

"Why can't you all of you just leave her alone?! She's suffered enough!" Ayano said

"We won't let you anywhere near here" Chitose said

"We're going to make sure she's stays away from monsters like you!" Yui said

"I'll protect Sakurako-onee-chan with everything that I've got" Kaede said

"If you want her then you're going to have to go through us first" Akari said

"It's our job to keep her safe" Chinatsu said

"We won't let you do what you want with her anymore. So just give up and leave" Kyoko said

"Don't you understand? Even if all four of you don't care about her, there are others who care about. We're her new family and unlike you, we will treat her right" Himiwari said

"Girls" Sakurako said

Sakurako was actually happy. Her friends were willing to die for her.

"Don't worry her suffering will end soon. In fact, all of you will not be leaving this house alive" Mom said

"Everyone Run!" Yui said

All of them started to run away. Himiwari grabbed onto Sakurako's wrist so she could run with her. There was no doubt that Sakurako would've been able to get away, but in her shocked she wouldn't be able to run at all because she was frozen with fear.

Everyone was now in Himiwari's room.

"We're trapped!" Chinatsu said

"Himiwari, does your house have a back door?" Akari asked

"No, it doesn't" Himiwari said

She was embracing Sakurako to try and keep her calm.

"So, our only exit is blocked" Chitose said

"Maybe we can escape out the window" Kyoko said

"Are you kidding?! This a two-story house and you expect us to just jump out a window on the second floor?!" Yui asked

"Do you have any better idea?" Kyoko asked

Yui remained silent. She honestly didn't have any other ideas on how to escape.

The girls then heard a sniffle. They turned over and saw that Sakurako was breaking down again.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry" Sakurako said

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Kaede asked

"This is all my fault. I got all of you dragged into this because I told you all what I went through" Sakurako said

Ayano went over to her and embraced her.

"Sakurako, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault and you didn't drag us into this, we all made the decision to protect you from those heartless family members of yours" Ayano said

"But –" Sakurako said

"We chose to do this and we don't regret the decision that we made" Kyoko said

"She's right" Akari said

The girls then heard multiple footsteps coming up the stairs. If they didn't think of something soon, then they were goners.


End file.
